My daughter
by Mr. Peabody's Wife
Summary: Stretch is back and now there ghost again. That not all Ella is a ghost to and she wants to be like her daddy. Casper isn't to keen on it and he's become quite a rebel. Will Ella change her mind or will she become just like her daddy? Spanking of children, pre-teen's and teenager's
1. Chapter 1

Ella woke up and rose her hands she was invisible no she was dead. Ella saw she was a ghost and she heard something. She turned around there was her daddy. He dropped the book he was reading and floated over to her. He was a ghost again along with Casper, Stinkie and Fatso.

" Ella is that you." Stretch asked as she nodded though tears and hugged him

" Daddy.".Ella said as he held her close and he loomed at her

" My little girl, now that your a ghost like us it's time to teach you to scare." Stretch said as Ella nodded and Casper frowned

Casper hoped she would be like him a friendly ghost. Casper sighed and went outside. Stinkie saw his nephew was gone and he got angry Casper was grounded for making bad grades in scare school.

" Casper get your ghostly bottom in this house right now young man!" Stinkie and Fatso said as Casper floated in there and Stinkie grabbed him

" What did we say about going outside when your grounded?" Stretch asked as Ella looked at Casper and her daddy

" You told me not to, but I don't care I want to go outside." Casper said as Ella gasped and covered her mouth

" Room now!" Stretch said as Casper floated up then angrily and Stinkie looked at his brother

" I'll spank him Stretch you spend time with Ella." Stinkie said as Stretch sighed and looked at him

" Ya go ahead, come on Ella daddy's gonna teach ya the ghost way." Stretch said as they left the room and Stinkie went to Casper's room

Casper was sitting on his bed and Stinkie looked at him with a stem look

" What has gotten into you young man first you disobey us then you yell at your uncle this attitude young man?" Stinkie questioned his nephew and Casper lowed his head

" I want Ella to be like me a friendly ghost, she's to sweet to be a mean ghost and I didn't mean to yell at Uncle Stretch." Casper sniffed as Stinkie shook his head and sat on Casper's bed

" That is up to Ella not you Casper she has her own mind and you do not ever yell at your uncle Stretch." Stinkie said putting Casper over his lap and Casper shook his head

" No please Uncle Stinkie, don't spank me." Casper pleaded and Stinkie raised his hand

" You # smack# do not # smack# ever # smack# yell # smack# at your # smack# uncle # smack# you # smack# will # smack# never # smack# disobey # smack# us # smack# again # smack# do # smack# I # smack# make # smack# myself # smack# clear # smack# young # smack# man # smack# # smack# # smack# !" Stinkie said spanking Casper and Casper cried

" Yes # sob# sir." Casper said as he cried and Stinkie sat him up

" Your grounded for another month and the same rules apply." Stinkie said lautureing Casper as Casper nodded and sniffed

" Yes uncle Stinkie." Casper said as Stinkie left the room and Stretch was with Ella

" Welcome back home my little girl." Stretch said after dinner tucking her in and kissing her head

" Love you Daddy goodnight." Ella said sleepy and Stretch smiled as he left the room

Ella was back and going to scare school tomorrow morning. Things couldn't get better.


	2. Chapter 2

" Daddy it's the first day." Ella said excitedly and floating fast to her daddy

" Oh my little girl. Stretch said as he hugged her and watched her leave

Casper went to school to he was in the class that had the friendly people and Ella was in the class that wanted to scare humans. Ella wrote notes on how to be a great scarer. She wanted to be just like her daddy and it seemed now she was dead everyone like her.

" Hey umm Ella right?" A vampire kid asked as she nodded and he looked at her

" Yes it's Ella." Ella giggled while playing with her hair and he smiled

" Well um sorry for being mean to ya when you were human but your pretty hot for a ghost." The vampire said with a wink and he left Ella as she blushed

Ella studied while Casper played with his friends. Ella scared while Casper befriended people. Ella didn't think her cousin was right she knew what a ghost is surprise to do. On the bus him Casper tried sitting next to her and she saw the vampire she liked glare at her.

" Casper you shame Ghost your not a real ghost, ghost scare not befriend people your just worthless." Ella said as Casper's eyes began to feel with tears and Ella felt like a big jerk

Ella loved her cousin but she had a new start and she wasn't going to make anyone hate her again. She would do whatever it took even hurting her own cousin's feelings.

Ella got home with Casper he went to his room crying. Stretch looked at her and he went to Casper's room.

" Short stuff you ok?" Stretch asked as Casper sniffed and looked at him

" No Ella called me worthless and she called me not a real ghost." Casper cried and Stretch got up angrily

" Ella Alexandra McLaren come here right now!" Stretch yelled as Ella floated over to him and he grabbed her

He placed her over his knee and begin to spank her. Ella cried as her daddy spanked her and Stretch wasn't going to let her treat her cousin that way.

" You # smack# ever # smack# call your cousin # smack# worthless young lady #smack# or call him not a ghost # smack# do #smack # understand #smack# young lady #smack#!" Stretch said as he spanked her and Ella whimpered

" Yes daddy." Ella sobbed and he got her off his knee

" Go to your room and stand in a corner now!" Stretch said as Ella nodded though tears and floated fast to her room

Ella stood in the corner like her daddy had told her and she let the tears fall. Meanwhile Casper was being cheered up by Stinkie, Fatso and Stretch.

" Uncle Stretch where's Ella?" Casper asked as Stretch sighed and sat down

" I punished her and she's standing in a corner in her room." Stretch said as Casper frowned and he looked at him

" She didn't mean what she said Uncle Stretch I could tell she was just saying it because that boy who flirted with her today was on the bus." Casper said as Stretch eyes grew wide and he got up angrily

" A boy flirted with my baby girl oh no, who is he, he is gonna die." Stretch said protectively and Casper looked at him

" It's Count Dracula's son Tommy." Casper said as Stretch went up to Ella's room and Casper looked at his other Uncle's

" Ella sweetie?" Stretch said as he floated in and saw her in the corner still

Stretch sighed he hated punishing her but she really shouldn't have said that even if there was a boy on the bus that liked her. He dared that boy to do anything thing to his little girl.

" Ella come to daddy please." Stretch spoke gently and she went to him with her head down

" Are you mad at me daddy?" Ella questioned as her lip trembled and he grabbed her arm then got her on his lap

" No sweetheart I love you so much." Stretch said hugging her and she wrapped her arms around him

" Your not going to give me back to Uncle Victor are you." Ella said scared and Stretch looked at her shocked

" No heavens no not in a million years, Ella why on earth would you ask that?" Stretch asked as she sniffed and started crying hard

" Because I I was mean to Casper and called him names am sorry daddy." Ella sobbed and he hugged her while rubbing her back

" Shhh its ok, Ella look at me I know your sorry but daddy will never give you back to that monster ever your my daugther and my heart." Stretch said as she sniffed and smiled

" Promise?" Ella asked as he smiled and kissed her forehead

" Promise my sweet precious child." Stretch said as he held her close and she cuddled in his chest

" I love you daddy, Casper am sorry." Ella said as Stretch held her and Casper came in

" I know night Uncle Stretch." Casper said going to his room and Stretch tucked her in

" Goodnight my little girl." Stretch said kissing her forehead and she smiled at him

" Night daddy." Ella said smiling and she fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hey I want someone to continue this for me I competently lost interest in this since I've started my new stories. If anyone wants to continue this please Private Message me.


End file.
